


I'm Gonna Miss You If You Leave

by nine_rainbows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Homosexuality, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Male Bonding, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the band shares room was offered them two rooms with king size bed. Calum and Michael were not really okay and just accepted it. But for Ashton and Luke, this is a good thing come into their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Miss You If You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> So, now I am posting Lashton that I wrote on 6th January 2016 on my tab. My tab just became the part of my life in writing. And I'm sorry if I can't express the story so well, but I tried making smut. Again, I'm still practicing my English, so I'm sorry if I made mistakes. Hope you enjoy. Thanks! :D

"What are you doing, babe?" The older boy leaning a kiss on Luke's shoulder. They never have time together like this, on a king size bed that became the last choice in the hotel. But Ashton feels blessed because he could have Luke right now, lying together on the bed. Luke looks busy scrolling over his phone and reading some replies to his tweet from fans. He chuckles,  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering what the fans were saying." Luke locked his phone, put it on the table beside the bed and focus on Ashton. He could see those hazel eyes staring at him so sweet and tenderly. Luke smiles, leaning a swift kiss on Ashton's lips.  
  
"I'm happy to have you here and also glad that this king size bed is the only left in this hotel." Ashton chuckled while he rested his chin on Luke's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. This is better. I was wondering what were Michael and Calum doing right now. You know, they must be surprised with all of these and...fight for their position.  
  
Ashton laughed, "Maybe they did. They always fight for everything."  
  
"I agree," Luke stops with a smile, "By the way, I'm sleepy. We must go to bed."  
  
"Ah, yeah. Tomorrow we need to wake up early."  
  
Luke squirms inside the blanket, moving closer to buries his face in Ashton's chest. Ashton pulls Luke closer to him, wraps Luke's back of his waist with his arms. He kisses Luke's hair and both fallen asleep.  
  
In the morning, they began the interview for the radio. They answered a lot of questions, including relationships between 4 of them. Ashton talks about how dork Luke are whenever they talking or doing something crazy almost all the time, Luke also did the same. Michael and Calum are listening, without noticing that Ashton and Luke look so in love with each other. Luke's face sometimes turns red, then Ashton also looking at Luke almost all the time and steals a smile at each other. Currently, Michael talks about how Luke and Ashton were started to get closer, wondering if they really are in love with each other. They both look shy, just showing their smiles. And then now is Calum's turn to talk about their tour around the world next year. He wished the whole world gotta know about 5SOS and everyone will know them inside out. They look forward to it. He also speaks up about rumors, calm and straight to the point without cover-up anything. They also will have a break and having a long vacation somewhere before they start the tour.  
  
When the interview done, they are going to has lunch together with their manager. Michael almost becomes annoying and couldn't stop talking about foods, also how hungry he is right now. They found a restaurant near the radio building and looks like cheap but okay. Because Michael is so hungry, everyone is hungry, they didn't need to think any good restaurants.  
  
Once they going inside the restaurant, the smell of baked chicken in the air, makes their nose itch. Michael looks so happy, mad, but also too hungry. A waitress approaching them and helps in searching for a table for 5 persons -that's including the manager-. She looks so young and pretty. Her age, maybe around 19 or 20 years old. She gave the menu to them, standing there, waiting for them to order. After the orders completed, they exhale, just enjoying the air.  
  
"After this, we have a sound check at 10.00 am." Said the manager suddenly. They made a low groan after heard their next schedule. Calum looks tired and almost pissed off. He needs a break. As usual, Ashton's 'fatherly soul' just came out and looks worried. He pushes himself to the table in front of him just to whisper to asking Calum if he's alright or not. But Calum, just pouts and shakes his head like a little child without looking at Ashton. Then Ashton moves back to sit properly, he also whispers to Luke, who sits beside him that Calum looks not okay. Luke says and smiled, "He'll be alright." And then Ashton nodded. But as an older brother, Ashton needs to take care of Calum. Luke understands about it and he's okay.  
  
When they finished lunch, they are heading up to the sound check. They also will have some fans to see them. On their way, Calum still looks pissed and stung. He'd been looking outside the window. Ashton always noticed it and almost gazing quietly to Calum. They busy listening to their own musics and themselves. Michael caught asleep soundly, Luke also looks out the window, Ashton keeps worrying about Calum but then he also scrolls over his phone.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the venue. One by one coming out of the car, walking in the backstage. A girl who is one of the committee standing on the stage to control the fans that already standing there for almost 2 or maybe 3 hours. As always, Michael looks so excited because his stomach is full, but also glad to see the fans. He always misses the fans and crowds. But for this sound check experience, maybe not a lot of persons are coming. Michael still happy as well. At the venue, they also meet with the staffs that already there, prepared from dark morning, until this morning. They immediately take their instruments except Ashton, who just needs a drum stick. He's so lucky because no need to bring any instruments with him along.  
  
If we go back to Calum, he looks okay now and nothing to worry. Ashton relieved, that his friend is alright. Ashton is the first one coming up on stage, along with Calum, Michael, and last, Luke. The fans were screaming once seeing them on stage. They start the sound check after turned on the amplifier, then talking a lot about venues, even how Michael always had a bad luck on him while on the stage, even Calum trying to talk to the fans, Luke heats up the air, Ashton's jokes, and many more.  
  
The sound check was great, instruments worked wonderfully, everyone also heading out from the venue. Now they have to go back to the hotel and take a rest while waiting for tonight. Their fans already there on the backstage, some bodyguards keeping them away a little bit to make a way for them. They are waving their hands to the fans, Michael even blew a kiss-bye and of course the fans are screaming. One by one going into the car, Luke got in first, then following by Michael, Calum, and Ashton also the manager. The driver is already there from the start.  
  
In the car, they seated on their first position. Calum with Michael, Ashton and Luke. Looks like mother-earth made Ashton and Luke were together.  
  
As the car starts to move, Michael cracks into a conversation, "Even the sound check was sick. I bet tonight will be a great show, right?" He looks so pumped up and the one who got excited. Everyone also excited about tonight, but Michael looks too much. He always like that.  
  
Ashton had to answer, because nobody seems to want to reply, "Yeah! So excited for tonight. We must give the best to our fans." His eyes look so shine and bright like a born baby. Michael also looks like that. He's so cute. No one could ever resist that smile.  
  
Luke just smiles whenever he overheard the conversation between Ashton and Michael, Calum looks watching them and smirks. Calum sometimes looks like a fireball, but when he tired, he looks like a sour candy. The other members were always noticed it, but they couldn't read what's on his mind. He's the one who couldn't be read unless he telling anyone how's his feelings. Ashton still thinking about Calum and worrying too much. Not just to Calum, Michael and Luke got his attention. That's why he should be called Daddy. There's also another reason, why Ashton has a fatherly soul, because he's the oldest son in his family, where he's living with Mom with 2 little brother and sister. So he's just like that from the start when his father left. He struggled, didn't have much money, but then there was Calum proposed him to be the drummer in his band with Luke and Michael, then become a famous band until today. Ashton feeling blessed to have them in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Luke open his eyes slightly, the light from the table lamp blinding him. But then he can open his eyes widely. He grabs his phone on the table, looking at his clock. It's already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He didn't sees Ashton anywhere around him, but he can hears the shower from the bathroom right in front of across the bed. Luke get off from his bed, approaches the bathroom, knocking.  
  
After a couple of minutes, hears Ashton's voice from inside. When the door opens, there's Ashton still wet and naked. Some water drops from his damp hair slowly to his cheeks. It's not the first time they seeing each other naked, but Luke's face just redden and frozen.  
  
"What's up? Coming in?" Ashton chuckles and he could seeing Luke's face blushing hard. Luke hesitates, but suddenly he's chuckles.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier instead of left me on the bed?" Luke asked as he crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
Ashton grins and holding back his laugh, "I did wake you up, babe. I kissed you, but you keep your eyes shut. Don't blame me."  
  
"So mean!" Luke teases.  
  
"Shut up and come in!" Ashton pulls Luke into the bathroom as he closes the door and locks it. He traps Luke body with both of his hands on the back of the bathroom door and began to kiss him messily. Once Ashton gets closer, he pushes Luke's back of his waist. Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's shoulder and drowning in their kiss.  
  
Ashton slid his hands under Luke's tee, pulling it off and toss it somewhere near the sink as Ashton leading them under the shower. Luke's almost jumps because the warmth of water coming down from the shower hits his skin. They both laughed, crashing their lips again until they drown to lust and washing each other.  
  
As they finished showering and stuffs, both come out from the bathroom or Ashton just squeezed Luke's ass cheek as Luke whimpers.  
  
"Watch your hands were, Ash." Luke chuckled as he takes off his towel that wraps around his waist and rubbing it to his damp hair. Ashton did too.  
  
"My hand just moving by its own. Don't blame me, Hemmings."  
  
"Are you have an idle hand or what? That must be fucking scary."  
  
"Maybe I have." Ashton gestures his fingers and tickling Luke's shoulder joint. Luke shivers and steps back. They both giggle as they unzip their suitcases and changes clothes.  
  
In the other room, Michael and Calum were already prepared. Of course they are different from Ashton and Luke. They just like an ordinary best friend with no love in it. Michael and Calum were loving each other just as best friends.  
  
Currently Calum, just gets him all together and his face shines back just like a fireball. Michael noticed and he relieved just to see his best friend comes back alive. They both even joking with each other and talking a lot. Michael always makes everything back to shine like the sunshine in the morning. If he compared with the sun in the Teletubbies, maybe he's the winner.  
  
"Hey Cal, don't you think Ashton and Luke were just like lovebirds?" Michael suddenly asked and Calum almost choked by his coffee.  
  
Calum cleared his throat, "What? No fucking way." He coughed.  
  
"Just wondering, because they almost doing like...the fond look when they staring to each other."  
  
"If they were in a relationship, I'll blame them two."  
  
"Please Cal, it was just my estimation. Don't be that surprised." Michael nearly laughs when he saw Calum's reaction. Calum was really surprised and made him has to investigate Ashton and Luke. Are they in love or just something else? Calum looks passed out, like thinking something serious and Michael had to pats his shoulder, taking back Calum into real life, "Hey! Why suddenly you buried in silence? Come on, don't believe my thoughts just now. Why so serious? Or did you just read a fan fiction about them both?" Michael chuckled.  
  
"I won't ever read a Lashton or Muke or Cake or blah blah blah again! It was totally insane." Calum's face suddenly reddens because he's just heated up, bloods streams to his head. He looks angry, but Michael always laughs with a low voice.  
  
"Hey, I read one! And it was my favorite ship, Muke. Do ya want to read it?" Michael teases and Calum getting more annoyed.  
  
"Shut up, Mikey. Why are you so annoying?" Calum is pointing his index finger to Michael angrily.  
  
Michael has to stop and shaking his head as he smiling over Calum's reacts. But then Calum ignored the conversation and sips his coffee until it finished. But later on, Michael converts to other topics. He knew Calum might be thinking too much about what he said before. Calum sometimes way more serious if he's not in a good mood, but luckily Michael always knows how to handle him. They always had a good conversation when hanging out together, talking about any interesting topics.  
  
Now the time already 6 pm and they need to get going. Michael and Calum were already in the lobby, sitting there waiting for Ashton and Luke. It didn't take a long time until Ashton and Luke were coming to join Michael and Calum. They had a little conversation as their manager approaching and had them going outside the hotel to get into their car.  
  
They never care about how their feelings about nervous. All they care is just the show tonight. Once they arrived at the venue, they surrounded by fans who wants to see them, because this is the last show for them. Also, the fans won't see them on the stage for about a month of their holiday.  
  
The show will begin at 8 pm and the fans are screaming just from the intro. Luke, Michael, Calum, and Ashton were still on the backstage, praying and wishing everything will go well. And then Ashton first goes on stage, walking to his drum set, standing there as he raises his hands, and sit down to begin with an intro to the first song. After a couple of minutes, Michael, Luke, and Calum follow. They start it with their song called 'End Up Here'. The crowd looks fine and crazy at the same time.  
  
After the last bow, Ashton suddenly lifts Luke, carried on his shoulder. Luke just could laugh hard and letting himself carried to the backstage. Ashton is the muscular one in the band, he could lift any heavy things so, he's strong like a hulk. Ashton puts back Luke on the ground and laughing together. Inside their tent, they look so sweaty all over and also tired. Ashton jumps onto the couch and laying there. He hit his drum roughly, showed anyone that he's so excited. Sadly, this is their last performance for this year. Next year they have a world tour waiting. At least, they could celebrate Christmas and New Year with their families.  
  
Michael catches his breath, "Shit! That was fuckin' incredible!" His heart beats so fast. Calum, Ashton, and Luke also looks the same way.  
  
"Yeah! And I'm so tired. And we have a flight tomorrow morning. Time to go for a while." Calum groaned. Yes, he's so tired right now and he wants to sleep.  
  
The manager approaches them, stand up in front of them, "Tonight was great, guys! Great work as always. Thank you so very much. Good job everyone! So, prepare guys, we're gonna go back to the hotel. Bet you guys need sleep." Said the manager while he is walking out of the tent.  
  
"I really need a beer or two or three or I don't know. My back hurts a little bit. Luke! You were awesome, man!!" Michael shouted as he pointing his index finger to Luke.  
  
Luke chuckles, "Thanks, man! You were too." Ashton will compliment Luke later on their shared room. He's not really that tired at all and Luke knew it.  
  
"How about party, guys? We can sleep in your share bedroom. Right, Ash?" Calum asked. Ashton turns his head to Calum and looks upset.  
  
"Ugh, no way. I'm tired as hell." Ashton snapped.  
  
"Come on..." Calum groaned.  
  
"No, no. I passed. Maybe Luke wants to party?" Ashton gestures, snaps his chin in Luke's direction.  
  
"I'm also tired. Better I'm going to bed. Maybe next time." Luke shrugs and snorts. There's a slight smile on Ashton's lips without them noticing.  
  
"Are you two gonna fuck or something?" Calum looks so fed up this time. But there's no way he could push Ashton and Luke.  
  
Michael almost uncomfortable about what Calum said just now. He needs to clear the situation before Ashton or Luke to explain, "You can partying with me, Cal. I still have energy. Luke also needs to take a rest, his throat must be sore from singing too much, Ashton also had a great time there kicking his drums. Don't push them, Cal." He's so positive and doesn't like any fights.  
  
Calum exhales, "Okay, defender. But if you guys change your mind, just knock on my door, yeah?" He had to give up and not get into any fights because he's too tired right now.  
  
After about a minute, the manager appears from nowhere, because they too tired to notice, "Guys, the car will ready for 5 minutes, so get prepared!"  
  
They hesitate a little bit in getting off from the couch and changing their wet clothes to dry ones. Another sight that didn't notice to be seen is Luke almost died seeing Ashton topless. Of course, this is not the first time they naked together in the dressing room, but he couldn't help himself just to see his lover would be so hot tonight. Ashton caught Luke staring and send a smirk to him. Luke hardly blushes and got hold back his smile when Ashton blinks at him. He quickly switches his sight to another and wear his clothes.  
  
After they are done, Luke, Michael, and Calum take their instruments and bring those along. Ashton the luckiest person because he shouldn't bring any instruments. Once they arrived in front of the car, they come into the car quickly and just gone with flashes on cameras.  
  
On the way back to the hotel, they chose to busy for themselves. Michael and Calum were listening to the music as they closed their eyes, until they asleep. Good for Ashton and Luke. They looks staring at each other, smiling naughtily to each other. Ashton picks up his phone, sends a message to Luke. Luke almost wants to laugh when he read every kink that Ashton sent him. His face sometimes blushing. Actually, they still could whisper to each other because they are sitting next to each other, but Ashton just had to do that.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the hotel where they spent their night these days. Michael and Calum were woken up by Ashton and Luke smiling at them. Ashton is going out of the car, followed by Luke and then Michael, Calum. Calum even almost forgot that he wants to have a little party with Michael. They both separated to their rooms, waved to each other.  
  
Once Michael and Calum inside their room, Ashton starts his kink while he's going inside with Luke on the front.  
  
When Luke locked the door behind him, turns his body, he gasps, looking at Ashton moving closer immediately.  
  
"I need you, babe. Give yourself to me," Ashton whispers to Luke's ear as he helps Luke to take off his gig bag, carefully put it near the wall. Ashton carries Luke like what he did on the stage just now. Luke giggles as he is thrown on the bed and Ashton crawls up, trapping Luke's body underneath him, "You stared at me, baby. You want me? I knew it."  
  
"Shut up, Ash. Kiss me." Or Luke pushes him into a sloppy kiss as his tongue slips into Ashton's mouth. He quickly takes off Ashton's jacket quickly, his blue eyes even darker than before. Those hazel eyes of Ashton's were darkened, covered with lust. Luke continues to take off Ashton's tees, tossed it somewhere.  
  
Ashton just had to broke the kiss, "Fuck. You're so into it. I really like that. Be a hungry tiger, baby." Luke groans in their kiss, then Ashton is taking off Luke's pieces of his clothes one by one. Luke wraps his arms around Ashton's next just to holding him there.  
  
Ashton just couldn't wait any longer. His kiss, moving down from Luke's jaw, to his neck, nipping hard on it and making a kiss mark there. Luke hissed in pain, a good pain.  
  
Once Ashton on Luke's chest, he picks up his (Luke's) sensitive spot and suck on them, enough to make Luke's back arch up. Both Luke's hands grips on the bed sheets, when Ashton reached Luke's hipbone. He crawls back up, make sure if Luke is still there.  
  
Ashton crash his lips to Luke's with a swift kiss as his hands going down to unbuttoned and unzip Luke's black jeans, wriggling down to take it off, tossing it somewhere. Luke already fully naked and his underpants must be stuck in his jeans. Ashton had crawled down to stretch Luke's thighs, puts those legs on his shoulders as he reached for Luke's cock and slide it into his mouth, makes Luke whimpers.  
  
"Oh- f-fuck, Ash." Luke grips Ashton's curly hair gently. His mouth parted once the head of his cock bumps to Ashton's throat.  
After a couple minutes, Ashton pull off of Luke, and doesn't let Luke come first. He needs to come inside Luke also together. Ashton looks undoing his jeans, along with his underpants. Luke's fingers brushing over Ashton's chest and tummy, down to Ashton's dick that already coated by precum wrapped around his fingers. One of his hand pulling Ashton to crashing their lips roughly into a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, baby. Don't stop." Ashton swears in his breath, shudders. He broke the kiss just to looking at Luke's beautiful face that turned pink and blushed. His dick twitching as precome dripping slowly.  
  
Suddenly Luke stops rubbing, throw a swift kiss on Ashton's lips, cleared his throat, "Feed me?" He smirked.  
  
"Shit, Luke. Oh yeah, okay." Ashton had to scrambles up, sitting across Luke's chest with his legs tuckered under him so Luke can hold his cock in one hand. Once his dick inside Luke's mouth, he whimpers. His dick bumps into Luke's throat and let a low moan. He can feel arousal hits him so bad.   
  
Luke hums when he can feel Ashton inside his mouth, like he just tastes the best flavor he's ever taste. This isn't Luke's first time to be hot, but now he looks hotter than usual. Ashton might be realized enough how's the changes until Luke now. He pulls out from Luke, just to deeply kissing him, "You are so hot. I never seen you like this. You got me."  
  
"Ash...now I need you to fuck me." Luke seen challenging. Ashton smirked naughtily, just to make fun of it.  
  
"Oh, you're such a needy huh? You want it? Beg it for me."  
  
"Please Ash, please I want to feel you inside me. Please?" Luke couldn't help himself any longer. He needs Ashton to come inside him, feel the warmth of his seeds.  
  
"Fuck, Luke. I don't really want to swear, but I just did."  
  
Ashton jumps out of the bed just to searching for a bottle of lube inside his suitcase. Once he coming back for Luke, he kneels between Luke's thighs, open up the bottel and pours it on his hands, coating his finger with it. Ashton slips under Luke's thighs, bring it on his shoulders just to make Luke opens. He began to entered on of his finger to stretchs Luke's entrance, before he entering two until three. He pumping in and out slowly as he increasing his pace.  
  
Luke groaned. He couldn't wait any longer, his hips arch to giving Ashton a sign that he needs him so much, "Ash, please..."  
  
"Alright, princess." Ashton chuckled. He gives him a quick kiss and slowly pressing his dick that coated with lube with his hand into Luke's entrance. He let a low moan. Ashton's dick feels so hot and thick inside him. Luke realizes that he still feeling a little bit sore from their quick sex in the afternoon just now before they went to the venue. But it doesn't really hurts that bad, because Ashton wasn't so rough when he took him.  
  
"M-move it, Ash." Luke flips his head in another direction, exposing his neck so Ashton smirks and kiss him on the neck. Ashton began to move slowly, not to hurt Luke at first. Luke bits his lower lips over his piercing, feeling the thick inside he touches his prostate. His hands running to Ashton's biceps and grabs it tightly.  
  
"Oh my, you're so tight. I'll move faster, so tell me if it hurts, okay?" Luke nods and let a low groan. Ashton quickens his paces, making Luke pulling him into a rough kiss.  
  
"Please just- don't stop, Ash." Luke's voice husky as he is panting heavily in their mouths. He pulls Ashton closer, burying himself in Ashton's neck, hands were wrapped on Ashton's shoulder. Then both panting heavily, the smell of sex and sweat spread in the air. Luke held back his voice not to scream.  
  
"I'm so close, baby. Together..." Ashton thrusts quickly while doing Luke's to coming together. After a couple minutes, Ashton pulls out of Luke, before letting his cum dripping from Luke's entrance to the bed sheets, Ashton randomly takes something to clean Luke up and he found his toes. He tossed the tees somewhere and moving himself to lay beside Luke. Luke moves himself closer to cuddle with Ashton. They both panting softly.  
  
"You were so hot, so beautiful." Ashton kissed Luke's damp hair from sweat and smoothing Luke's fringe aside with his finger. Luke's cheeks blushing.  
  
"Shut up, Ash. I was ... needing it." Luke chuckles on Ashton's neck and so does Ashton.  
  
"So tired. I can sleep tight tonight." Ashton mumbles.  
  
"Me too. Let's go to sleep. We have a flight in the morning tomorrow." Luke closed his eyes.  
  
"Luke..."  
  
"Hmm?" Luke makes sure if he's listening.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you more, Ash." Luke smiled.  
  
Next morning, Ashton always wakes up earlier before Luke. Ashton just already in the bathroom, taking a shower. Luke opens his eyes and tuts over how Ashton was so mean that he didn't wake him up. But then he remembers, maybe Ashton did wake him up, but he did not realize. As usual, a morning sex in the shower always become a breakfast for them both.  
  
After they took a shower together and packed up, they ready to go downstairs and having a proper breakfast with their friends. There's Michael and Calum who already eat their breakfast. Michael looks busy eating and his mouth is full. Ashton and Luke sitting there together side by side with Luke sit beside Calum.  
  
"Good morning, Lucas! How are you?" Calum asked while he's still chewing his food.  
  
"I'm good, how about your last night party?" Luke chuckles, but Calum pouting and swallowed his food.  
  
"Michael was beating me up! Like almost 5 or 10 times I don't remember. I thought I would be better than him. It felt like useless that I ever got into soccer school." Calum eats his food again, but then Michael laughs over him.  
  
"Game is my life, so it won't cheating on me! Ha-ha!" That was made Calum even more pouting than before. Luke had to pats Calum's shoulder to make him calm. But he did anyway.  
  
"You will do better next time. It has been just Michael's charm. I gotta go take my food," Ashton tilts his head after talking to Calum to Luke, "Hey Luke! You want to come?"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Luke stood up from his seat, following Ashton from behind.  
  
They look around to know what were on the buffet. Taking what they want to eat and back to their seat with Michael and Calum. The four of them eating their breakfast peacefully, even drinks coffee to make them in spirit. They are also joking, talking, and sometimes making fun of each other.  
  
After eating breakfast, they are going to Ashton and Luke's share room. Luckily, they had already cleaned up everything, although just the mess bed sheets left. Calum also couldn't smell anything weird in their room. Michael even doesn't care enough instead of jumps on the bed and reaches a TV remote, looking for any shows to watch. Calum thought that he could find something interesting around the bedroom. But he joins Michael instead.  
  
Just an hour gone by, their manager coming into Ashton and Luke's share room. Found them 4 laying together on the bed. "Guys, get up your asses! 10 minutes to pack things! I'll wait downstairs." The manager just gone from their sight and they almost lazy to get up, but they had to.  
  
Once Michael and Calum got out of the room, Ashton moves closer to Luke and wraps his arms around Luke's waist. He leaning a kiss to Luke's lips, "I'm going to miss you, baby." Ashton said while he left a swift kiss.  
  
"Me too, Ash. But don't worry, we will meet again for vacation. We'll going to have a good time." Luke pulls Ashton into a tight hug. He broke the hug and kiss Ashton quickly until someone bells their room. There's a bell boy who will take their suitcases to downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the airport, they look walking together to prepare their passports and have their seat number. But they must change their position now. Luke will sit beside Michael and Ashton with Calum. Well, they don't really want to complain and didn't really care. At least, Ashton and Luke were already had almost like hours together, became one.  
  
In the airplane, they have a different conversation, to each other. Michael and Luke looks to have fun together, even has a fight for nothing, making noises sometimes. But they just spent the whole time in listening to the music with Luke's earphone plugs between them. Ashton and Calum looks to have an argue about nothing, from serious to not really that serious. Until they tired and fell asleep to enjoy the flight.  
  
When they finally touched the ground, they already felt like at home, although they don't come home yet. Of course they could breath in the same air like they were born. On the airport's court, they had to separate to their homes. Before they left, Ashton immediately goes to Luke and hugs him tightly. Then to each others. Luke looks a little bit sad to seeing Ashton left him, also Michael and Calum. He's so alone right now and don't know what to do. But Luke inhales, just to be blessed, he could come home and gathers with his family. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He takes it and he can see Ashton's name on the screen sending him a message.  
  
 **Don't be so sad, baby. I love you. See you around :***  
  
Luke chuckles softly. He brought his chin up and his lip curls into a smile. His beautiful face just so enchanting. Luke ready to seeing his families and having fun for Christmas and New Year. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is nine-rainbows if you want to follow me. I'm not much posting, but yeah, if you want to share something, just send me asks. Thanks again, guys! :D


End file.
